


Odds That Be Not In Your Favour

by WoonaOnTheMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoonaOnTheMoon/pseuds/WoonaOnTheMoon
Summary: Adrien is a hopeless romantic and he knows that. Right now however,he isn't in the best situation (or form for that matter) to woo the sweet as sugar baker's daughter. Cat!Adrien AU Her parents fed her on as much silver spoonfuls of decant fantasy as they did the confections of their bakery, the best in Paris. She lived for the tales of mystique and the heroes,delightfully woven into impossible situations...





	1. Day 1

**Odds that Be Not in Your Favour**

**Cat!Adrien AU**

Her parents fed her on as much silver spoonfuls of decant fantasy as they did the confections of their bakery, the best in Paris. She lived for the tales of mystique and the heroes, delightfully woven into impossible situations.

Marinette still left a helping of whatever she baked earlier that day next to the entrance upon opening the shop in the wee hours of the morning. It was more for the odd stray that came to feed by her door than the fairies and brownies that her mother told her about.

The corner of her lips tilted up in a lopsided smile as she remembered squinting out into the sleepy lights of a dreaming city, waiting.

Her father had chuckled fondly from behind the counter and later carried her exhausted body up to her room.

Recently however, she would find her offering bare but for a few lone freckles of crumbs. She was appalled, amused and just a bit impressed. One rather hungry customer seemed to be hanging around.

* * *

She looked up to the soft padding of cat's paws and almost gaped. It was a silky black cat with green eyes looking very well kept for having roamed the streets daily.

Noting its hesitance, she stooped, beckoned and tried a reassuring smile. At least the cookie in her hand seemed to work, the cat conflicted by looking at her and flicking glances to the cookie.

The cat drew in closer. She tried to keep still. Her legs were dying.

It stared at her, stared at the food even longer, ears twitching nervously as if to decide whether she was a threat. Apparently not for soon it straightened and strutted right up to proceed to make quick work of the food.

She had seen the evidence but the actual act was awe inspiring.

She was not sure she had seen anyone partake of the bakery's goods with such relish, even her best customers.

The cat did indeed appear content after, now relaxed and waving its tail lazily.

She chuckled.

"You're quite the kitty aren't you?"

The cat rubbed its head against her legs happily. A little too happily. If cats could think that way….she would rather say smugly.

She would have to find its owner sooner or later, beautiful animals like that did not pop out of nowhere but for now she could appreciate the company.

* * *

The cat flap shuttered closed with a soft thump.

Nino whipped around.

"Where were you man!? I was looking everywhere for you! You had me so worried with all of this crazy business already!"

Then he stopped. Adrien was slumped against the frame in a most unAdrienlike way. (By the current Adrien standards. This form tweaked the mild mannered boy into a cat with a very obnoxious mouth. If Nino wasn't such a good friend he would revoke their friendship.)

"Nino, I've met the most amazing girl," came a wistful sigh.

"..."

"Huh"


	2. Day 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own ML

Adrien yawned somewhere between the realm of dreams and consciousness, contently feeling comforting heat soothe and seep into his bones.  
All was fine with the world.  
The light illuminated the back of his lids in warm sunset hues, gold shifting into vivid burnt orange and blossoming pinks.  
And then it didn't.  
Something small and black and blurred between his cracked, sleep ridden lids hovered just where sunshine should fall.  
His ray of sunshine.  
Sudden annoyance reared its head and he hissed and shooed the offending object away, waving a paw in a most haphazard, lazy way.  
When he was satisfied that he was once more the lone inhabitant of his very own sun patch his rolled over just to inch a little closer to the window.  
Marinette chuckled watching the butterfly dart out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Non-linear short drabbles folks. See the title of each chapter for an indication of how much time has passed and which chapter technically comes before the next.


	3. Day 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the ML franchise.

The ebb and flow of conversation was forever darkened by undercurrents of rumours. Tales of scandalous affairs too wicked to breathe aloud drifting here and there with nowhere to trace them to. Marinette never took on anything that rode the waves of loose tongues and wild imagination too seriously. She knew that people could get hurt being the victims of a story twisted just too far. Now if only certain indviduals would understand that as well.  
So when Alya buzzed in the cafe almost slamming a stack of papers into her face, Marinette smiled and dodged her awkwardly.

"You know it's probably another publicity stunt."  
"Maybe. Still. It's the biggest new story and this might just be my big break."  
Alya suddenly leaned in with a conspiratory smirk.  
"Besides, this isn't the first time a member of that family has disappeared completely without a trace."  
Marinette rolled her eyes.


	4. Day 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own ML

Marinette swiped her purse and tiptoed onwards.  
She was almost there and just about ready to breathe a sigh of relief as her hand ghosted over the doorknob.  
Yes!  
"Miowr?"  
Her hand slipped from the metal like it burned her as a guilty smile came on. She groaned inwardly. Her luck had always been the worst, why had she thought it would let her off the hook this time?  
But, butttttt, ff she played her cards right she could..  
"So you know we talked about this before," she began tentatively, her eyes wandering all over the room, everywhere but to its other occupant.  
"And I can't always stay home with you all the time"  
"I'd love to but Alya would kill me if I missed this"  
"Besides, it's not like I'm not coming back later"  
"And then, we can do plenty things. Whatever you want. Watch TV, snack, cuddle. I'll make it up to you."  
She shifted nervously for a few seconds.  
It was now or never.  
She couldn't keep giving in all the time. It wasn't practical.  
"I'll see you later! Love you! Don't get into trouble and bye!" she swung the door open with determination and raced out.  
And then the yowling started.

"Marinette"  
Alya had that look on her face and Marinette sweated, pulling the bag closer to herself.  
It squirmed slightly.  
"What's in the bag?"  
Alya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I got a tumblr and I'm going to post my doodles for this fic now! I'm called Life and signs thereof!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net  
> Hi!


End file.
